Alone yet again!
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: Sequel to Black Widow- Ken gets sick & everyone starts to worry… what’s the reason of his sickness? Is the venom in motion once again? Ken/Joe friendship & Ken/Davis friendship *FINISHED!*
1. Venom in motion!

Title: Alone yet again! 

**Chapter: **1- Venom in Motion****

**Summary:** [Sequel to Black Widow and Alone] Ken gets sick and Wormmon starting to get nervous… what's the reason of his sickness? Is the venom in motion once again?

**By: **Klyukaizer

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Panting…

Wheezing…

Someone's breath echoed through the room, as if he was in unbearable pain… no one can help him. No one can save him… or so, that's what he thought!

_'I can't… hold it… much longer… Papa… Mama… where are you?'_ Slowly, he opened his eyes and came face-to-face with his ten-legged partner, Wormmon. "Wo- Wormmon?" he asked silently.

"Ken, are you all right?" Wormmon asked anxiously. "No… I'm not all right! My whole body… is numb… and I'm… in pain!" Ken wheezed as he grasped his chest with difficulty.

"What should I do, Ken?" Wormmon asked. "If there's anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask!" "Water… water would be fine!" Ken kept his smile to Wormmon.

"Okay…" Wormmon said as he started to leave Ken's room.

"Wait! Papa and Mama are home… they might… see you!" Ken said. "No they're not, Ken! They haven't been back since their Christmas Vacation!" Wormmon answered. "Where… are they?" Ken asked himself.

He looked at the calendar… it was December 26. "They won't be back until New Year's Eve!" he sighed in frustration.

"Here you are, Ken!" Wormmon came back. He had the glass on top of his head and tried to balance his way to Ken's bed. "Thanks, Wormmon!" Ken thanked as he finished the water in one gulp with difficulty.

"Why do I feel so dizzy, Wormmon?" Ken said as he laid a hand on his forehead.

"Ken, you're starting to worry me!" Wormmon said.

Ken's vision turned fuzzy and everything started to spin around. Slowly, he dropped to his bead and dropped the glass as well; it shattered into pieces when it reached the ground. "KEN!"

~ * ~ * ~ * Ken's POV * ~ * ~ * ~

"Ken!" Someone called me in a far distance. "Ken, wake up!" Another voice sprang into my head. "Ken, please wake up!" There it is again.

"Come on Ken, wake up!" The voices stared to grow louder and louder each second. Light suddenly filled my vision and the moment I opened my eyes…

"Ken!" A certain goggle-boy came into my view. My vision started to come back into its fullest as I noticed I was lying on his arms. "D- Davis?" I mumbled.

"Yo, man! Are you okay?" Davis asked as he laid a hand on my forehead. "You're burning up with a fever!" "I am?" I asked as I tried to move, but then, was too weak to do so.

"I guess I am…" I said as I started wheezing. "Joe will be here soon… together with Tai and Matt!" Davis said as he nuzzled my hair. "How did you know-" I began when Yolei cut off. "Wormmon emailed me… I almost got into trouble since I was having a class… I'm glad my teacher didn't confiscate my D-Terminal!" Yolei answered with worry in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you worry…" I apologized with a smile. Yolei shook her head as she smiled back. "It's okay…"

"Thanks, Wormmon!" I said as I turned to my partner. "Don't make me worry again, Ken!" Wormmon started sobbing as he crawled closer to me. "I'm sorry…" I whispered.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Hey! Matt, Tai and Joe are here…" T.K. said. "Hey, Ichijouji!" Tai greeted with a wave of a hand. "Ken…" Matt motioned and Ken just smiled to the both of them.

"How are you feeling?" Joe asked as he laid his First Aid kit on the floor as he started checking Ken's condition. "Numb… Dizzy…" Ken answered frankly. Davis laid Ken's head slowly to the pillow. "I can't move my body!"

"You can't?" Joe asked in surprise. "No… not even an inch!" Ken answered as beads of sweat came tumbling down his face as he struggled to move. "Okay, don't move! I need to check your temperature and have a few check ups before I can tell you what's wrong… can I ask you guys to leave us for a while?" Joe turned to the others.

They nodded in agreement and left Ken's room. "Okay, Ken! Can you cooperate with me?" Joe asked.

"Yeah…" Ken said as he started smiling. "What is it?" Joe noticed it and can't help but ask. "You sound so professional!" Ken chuckled and finally closed his eyes to sleep.

**~ Dream Sequence ~**

_Black Widow grabbed Ken's head and pressed her lips onto his as black venom oozed out from their mouths. Ken closed his eyes as he struggled frantically._

_'It hurts! Get away from me! Help me, Davis!'_

_'You should've stayed as the Digimon emperor, Ken-chan!'_

_'Do you think that the Digidestines care for you of how much you care for them?'_

**~ End of Dream Sequence ~**

"Get away from ME!" he yelled as his eyes bolted wide open and faced the worried expressions of his friends. "What… just happened?" Ken asked as he tried to move but remembered that he was still numb. "You were screaming 'get away from me'! Are you all right, Ken?" Joe asked.

"Just… a dream!" Ken said as he breathed in slowly. "Well… we're glad you're okay!" Tai said as he patted Ken's arm. "Mmhmm!" Ken nodded.

"Have you found out yet?" Tai asked the young Doctor-to be. "Yeah… I have a little trace of it!" Joe said as he fixed his glasses. "It's sort of… a venom or something… and it's starting to invade each of Ken's veins…" Joe explained.

"Ah!!! I know what it is!!!" Cody suddenly stood up. "The Venom!!!" he faced the young DDs.

"What venom?" Kari asked. "Black Widow's Venom!" Cody snapped. "That's right!" T.K. said. "You remembered it too, right Ken?" T.K. faced the sleeping genius and saw that he was fast asleep.

"Oops…" he whispered. "I think we should discuss this outside!"

"Yeah…" Tai agreed.

~ To be continued ~


	2. Sneak in!

Title: Alone yet again! 

**Chapter: **2- Sneak in!****

**Summary:** [Sequel to Black Widow and Alone] Ken gets sick and Wormmon starting to get nervous… what's the reason of his sickness? Is the venom in motion once again?

**By: **Klyukaizer

**A/N:** To **heath 999**,** Lovesovereign**,**evil little person**,** Kawaii Mimi-chan**** and Ann007**! Thank you SO much for reviewing! ^_^

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Black Widow?" Matt wondered. "Yeah! She suddenly kissed Ken and the next thing we knew, Ken fell unconscious with the venom oozing from his mouth!" T.K. explained.

"It was then that Cody knew right away that Black Widow is a kind of spider that injects a bad venom that can cause unbearable pain which can lead to the victim's death!" Kari continued.

"Yeah, I think I'd heard that from one of the Professors at the University! And I think they have the cure!" Joe said happily. "Really?" Davis stood up. "I think so…" Joe shrugged.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go to Joe's university!" Davis yelled as he turned to leave but then was stopped by Joe. "Don't you know that THAT Antivenin is very expensive? What did you think, they would just give it to you for free?" Joe said.

"I haven't thought about that!" Davis said as he sat back down. "So… what're we going to do now?" he complained.

"I have an idea!" Cody raised his hand. "Why don't we get the same venom from Black Widow and make our own Antivenin?"

"What!? You can't make a very delicate medicine that easily!" Yolei said.

"No… he can't!" Joe nodded. "But, I can…"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Are you sure about this? Isn't that stealing?" Kari asked Joe as they tiptoed within the halls of the University. "It's not stealing to me… I can use the ingredients for a project!" Joe said.

"But this isn't a project!" Yolei whispered. "Well, it's MORE than a project! It's a human's life we're talking about here!" Joe scolded.

"Let's just hurry up, okay? Cause I think someone's coming!" Davis said. "Quickly!" Joe said as they slipped inside the Janitor's closet.

Slowly, the footsteps began to fade. "It's dark…" Davis whispered. "Hey! Who touched my butt?" Yolei shrieked. "I can't see a thing!" Joe said. "Ow! Somebody stepped on my feet!" Kari complained.

It ended up for the 4 friends to fall out of the closet. "Come on, let's go!" Joe said as he ran to the Laboratory.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Here it is…" Joe pointed out and took some flasks and vials. "And this too…" he enumerated to himself and took out a test tube with blue liquid on it. "This is the most important ingredient!" he said.

"Hurry, Joe!" Yolei said impatiently.

"Yeah!" Joe nodded as he started making the medicine. "Why can't we just steal the whole medicine that's been already made?" Davis complained. "And risk myself being expelled by this University? No way!" Joe said.

"You're still going to get expelled the same way if they find out you sneaked in here!" Davis said. "No they won't!" Joe said as he peeked through the microscope.

"How sure are you?" A cold and angry voice said as a professor came in the lab. _'Uh oh!'_ Joe thought. "M- Mr. Takano!" he stuttered.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"It sure is taking them a while…" Tai said as he looked at his watch. "Yeah…" Matt agreed as he crossed his arms.

"It… hurts!" Ken mumbled from his sleep as he started sweating from the pain. "Ken?" T.K. looked up. Tai immediately stood up and held the younger boy by the arm. "I… can't… stand it!" Ken winced as tears strolled down from his eyes.

"Fight it, Ken! You mustn't give up!" Tai said. "I can't, Tai! I… can't… fight… it!" Ken cried. "Quick, Matt! Call Joe!" Tai ordered. "Right!" Matt quickly ran out of the room. "Cody, get me some towels and some water! Quick!"

Cody instantly ran out without hesitation. Ken started yelling and wheezing as he gripped Tai's hand. The good news is, he can finally move. The bad news is, he's started thrashing around dangerously. "He's going to bite his tongue out if he keeps on doing that!" T.K. said as he ran to Ken's side.

"Stop it, Ken!" Tai exclaimed when Ken was about to bite his tongue off. "No!" he closed his eyes and fade away when he heard a crunch. When he looked back, blood started staining Ken's blanket.

"T.K.!" Tai gasped and found out T.K. slipped in his arm in time before Ken could cut off his tongue. Blood stained T.K.'s sleeves as he struggled to fight the pain in his arm. "T.K., get your hand out of there!" Tai said.

"No… I want to… help too… If this keeps Ken… from being… in trouble! Then… I'm going to… fight no matter… what happens!" T.K. struggled as he closed his eyes heavily.

"Even if it means losing your arm?" Tai yelled. "A friend is… more valuable… than an arm… right?" T.K. joked at a time like this.

"Tai, they're on their wa- T.K.!!!" Matt yelled across the room.

"Ken, let go of T.K.! He's starting to bleed!" Matt told Ken. Ken couldn't do so… the pain was too clear in his mind that he couldn't think of anything else.

"Ken, let go of him now!" Matt said, anger was present in the tone of his voice.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"We need it badly, Sensei!" Joe exclaimed. "Give me one good reason!" Mr. Takano said as he circled around the 4 Digidestines. They had no choice but to tell them the truth. "One of our friend has been poisoned by a Black Widow! We need to make the cure to save him… or it'll be too late!" Davis stepped up bravely.

"And how do you suppose you can get the Black Widow's venom as well? You need its venom to complete the Antivenin!" Mr. Takano said snobbishly. "I will be a bait for it and when Joe has the venom, he will make the amount of the medicine needed for the both of us!" Davis said without thinking.

Mr. Takano blinked and then started laughing loudly. "You're smart and brave…" he said as he placed a heavy hand on Davis's head. "…But stupid nonetheless!"

"You got a great friend here, Joe!" Mr. Takano turned to Joe. "H- Hai!" he said as he bowed. "Fine… I'll let you go this time… you better keep this to ourselves, we wouldn't want the principal to know, right?" he winked.

"Hai!" Joe smiled as he stood up, when suddenly, his phone rang. "Hello?" he answered. "Joe! Where are you? You got to hurry up, man!" It was Matt.

"Matt, calm down! Tell me what happened!" Joe said.

"It's Ken!" Matt breathed. "The venom is in motion again! He suddenly said that it hurts!" Matt panicked. "Hold on, we're on our way!" Joe said as he hung up. "Sensei, if you could excuse us… we're in a hurry!" Joe said politely.

"Alright, run along!" Mr. Takano sighed. "I'm letting you go since this is the first time you did it… I won't even think about your tardiness! You're an outstanding student, Joe!"

"Arigatou, Sensei!" And with that, the DDs run off.

~ To be continued ~


	3. Encounter with Black Widow

Title: Alone yet again! 

**Chapter: **3- Encounter with Black Widow****

**Summary:** [Sequel to Black Widow and Alone] Ken gets sick and Wormmon starting to get nervous… what's the reason of his sickness? Is the venom in motion once again?

**By: **Klyukaizer

**A/N:** Minna-san! I'm really (100x) sorry for the late update! ^_^ I've been busy with my Crush Gear Turbo fics lately that I forgot about the unfinished ones… ^_^ Hontou ni gomenasai! =(

**To:** **XxDaLoveSoveReignxX,** thanks! I'm glad you liked it! ^_^

**To:** **Another World,** which story? ^_^

**To: Ann007,** may I call you "Jamie Bond"? ^_^ Just kidding! Anyway, at first, I didn't know Joe plays an active part… I just continue on with the story and then, voila! Joe is the main character… read my other story "Trust" it also has a huge part for Joe there…

**To: evil little person,** Why, thank you! ^_^

So, shall we proceed?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"T.K." Matt exclaimed as Ken finally let T.K. go. T.K. grasped his bleeding arm and breathed heavily. "Damn, that hurts!" T.K. said as he dropped on his knees to the floor.

"Here are the towels! Whoa! What happened?" Cody jumped in surprise as he saw his Jogress partner on the floor with the bleeding arm. And without thinking twice, he handed Matt a wet towel for T.K.

Tai took one of the towels and started wiping off all the sweat from Ken's face. "Finally, he calmed down!" Tai sighed as he sat heavily on the ground.

"Go to sleep, T.K.!" Matt said as he wrapped the wound with some alcohol and medicine. "You won't feel pain, that way…" Matt said as let his brother sleep on his shoulder. Cody decided to help Matt and the both of them started wrapping some bandages around T.K.'s arm.

That's when they heard running footsteps from outside the door. "They're back…" Cody said. And the door swung open immediately. "What happened here?" Joe exclaimed.

"T.K.!" Kari exclaimed in horror. "Don't worry, Kari! He's okay… we just encountered a little problem! Or should I say, a big one!" Tai sighed.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Thankfully, Joe was able to stop Ken's agony by some painkillers… but he doesn't know when it'll start reacting again. And if that keeps on happening… the virus will get immune by the medicine and the next time Ken feels the pain again, painkillers don't work anymore!

"We must get the same venom from Black Widow… that's all what we need now for the completion of the cure!" Joe said to the group. "Don't worry… we'll get it!" Davis said bravely.

"I'm coming along…" Tai volunteered. "I want to be there to protect everyone else as well!"

"I'll go too… in the place of T.K.!" Matt said.

"But, Matt-"

"You are NOT going, T.K.!" Matt snapped. "You can't fight in your condition!" Matt scolded. "Stay here and help Joe around, okay?"

T.K. pouted at first but then nodded in agreement.

"What're we waiting for? Let's go!" Yolei said impatiently as she opened Ken's computer and pointed her digivice. "Digiport, open!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

They were brought into Ken's old lab… where horrible memories rang into their minds. "This place still gives me the creeps!" Cody shivered.

"I think we locked her up down there!" Davis pointed out to the lower chamber of the Kaiser's base. The sound of their footsteps echoed through the hallway as they looked around. "I just hope she's still here…" Kari sighed.

Slowly, they arrived the same place they locked Black Widow a week ago. "Hey!" Davis called. No response. Davis kicked the cell bars and the same woman who abducted Ken raised her head and looked at the DDs evilly. (Not to mention, creepy!)

Her black dress was torn in different parts and her face looked messy. Her hair was scattered and her lips were bruised. 

"We need your venom, now!" Davis ordered.

Silence.

"Are you listening to us?" Davis asked.

"And why would I give you some?" Black Widow mocked. "What do I get in return if I give you?"

"She has a point, we don't have anything for her!" Tai whispered to Kari's ear. "Unless… you set me free!" Black Widow grinned.

"Are you kidding? No way!" Yolei half-shouted. "We're just going to set you free and let you destroy innocent Digimons' lives again? You've got something else coming, sister!"

"Hey… you set the Digimon Emperor free, right? So, what's the difference?" Black Widow chuckled. "Shut up! A witch like you and Ken are different!" Cody yelled.

"Alright… we'll set you free! Only if you give us the venom!" Davis said.

"What?" Matt gasped loudly. "Davis, you can't do that!"

Davis stared at Tai and Tai's eyes widened. Davis walked to the wall where the keys were hanged and took the keys. "Tai, stop him!" Kari scolded and Tai shook his head. They just watched as Davis took the keys and opened the cell.

Black Widow came out and looked at everybody with a despised look. "Well… give us your venom like you promised!" Davis demanded. Without thinking twice, Black Venom quickly kissed Davis. "HEY!" Matt yelled. Black ooze seeped out from Davis' mouth as he tried to push Black Widow away.

Davis finally got away and coughed as the venom started entering his body. "See 'ya!" Black Widow started running away when Tai caught her. "You're not going anywhere!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"D- Davis…" Ken whispered in his sleep. T.K. and Joe heard it and then stared at each other for a few moments. "I wonder how Tai and the others are doing!" Joe said.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"We had a deal! How dare you lie to me?" Black Widow shrieked as she was thrown back into the cell. "You lied to us as well! Davis said to give him the venom! Not to spread it into his veins!" Yolei corrected as she shouted to the black woman.

"Damn you, Digidestines!" Black Widow cursed.

Davis struggled to stand up as Kari and Matt helped him. "Davis, are you okay?" Kari asked. "Y- yeah…" Davis said, the black venom still oozing from his mouth. Cody took a test tube from his pocket and filled it with the ooze from Davis' mouth.

"Alright, we got it!" Cody held out the test tube and Tai took it. "Alright… let's get back to Ken's house before something else happens!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Joe… Joe, are you there?" Ken asked. "Yeah, Ken! I'm here!" Joe replied. "Me too…" T.K. added. "Why can't I see anything… everything's black!" Ken paled.

"Oh no! Come on, Ken! Fight it! You must hang on!" Joe said.

"They're coming now, Ken! Please wait just a little longer!" T.K. joined.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kari and Matt carried the redhead goggle boy and the moment they stepped inside the main computer room. Davis dropped to his knees and coughed again. "Davis… please hang in there! We're almost at the Digiport!" Kari pleaded.

"It hurts… I can't stand… it!" Davis winced in pain.

"We must hurry… Ken's life is in danger here!" Tai said as Cody opened the Digiport.

Davis struggled to stand up but then his vision started to blur and the next thing he knew, everything went black.

~ To be continued! ~


	4. Fireworks

Title: Alone yet again! 

**Chapter: **4- Fireworks****

**Summary:** [Sequel to Black Widow and Alone] Ken gets sick and Wormmon starting to get nervous… what's the reason of his sickness? Is the venom in motion once again?

**By: **Klyukaizer

**To: Blackout12,** Thank you so MUCH for your reviews! ^^ I miss you guys! ^^

**To: Another World,** I'm glad you liked it! ^^

**To: Ann007,** Okay, Jamie Bond it is! ^^ hahahaha! Thanks so much! ^^

**To: Kawaii Mimi-chan,** Oh shucks! ^^ Thanks!

And to **Diana@Lineelu2001**, **deranged black kitten of doom**, **heath 999**, **evil little person**, **XxDaLoveSoveReignxX**, _thank you guys so much_! ^^ *Wipes tears away*

**A/N:** I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to update for a very long time guys! =( I was going to delete this fic… but I didn't want to have an unfinished fic and it's really a waste! ^^ so… here it I: The last chapter of "Alone… yet again"!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ken's computer glowed and the others came back. "The venom… we got it!" Cody yelled handing the test tube to Joe. "Great!" Joe smiled and started working and didn't notice Matt carry Davis at his back.

"What happened?" Joe finally said. "Long story…" Matt sighed as he laid Davis on the floor. "Right now… you have 2 people to save!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Well? How is it, Joe?" Tai asked impatiently. "It's almost done now!" Joe said as he wiped the sweat off of his face. "Hurry up, will you?" Tai panicked as he looked over his shoulder and saw 2 of his friends in pain, one on the bed and the other on the floor.

Davis lay on the floor clutching to his shirt while Ken slept soundly in his bed, but with a trace of pain written all over his face. "It's done!" Joe finally said which lit up the faces of his friends.

Joe placed some of its contents right on Davis's mouth, and then Ken.

"Come on Davis! Snap out of it!" Tai slightly slapped Davis's face. "Ken! Wake up!" Yolei pleaded as she shook the boy on the bed. A minute passed and both of them are still out cold. "Are you sure you made the right ingredients, Joe?" Matt asked.

"Yes… I'm sure!" Joe said as she scanned through his notebook. A loud moan can be heard and everyone's head turned to whom it belonged to. "Davis!" Kari shrieked happily. Davis slowly opened his eyes and coughed.

"Quick! Get him a glass of water!" Tai demanded and Cody ran out of the room to fetch it. "What happened?" Davis asked hoarsely. "Don't you remember anything at all?" Matt asked.

"That's right… Black Widow…" Davis whispered. "KEN!!! What happened to-" he was suddenly cut off when a wave of dizziness ran throughout his body and fell back. "We're waiting for him to wake up now…" Tai looked anxiously to the boy on the bed.

"Ken… you have to wake up!" Davis pleaded, not moving from his position. "You just have to…"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Darkness… everything is in darkness… 

_I was walking down the park as the wind blew hard, clutching my injured leg. I hugged myself tightly by the chill of the wind and looked at the Cherry Blossoms being blown by the wind._

_"Kire..." I can't help but gasp._

_Suddenly, yellow lights came out from the sky and instantly caught my attention... it were fireworks!_

_"Oh! Wow!" I brightened up more as I walked in difficulty furthermore to the place where it came from. I was wondering why Hanagata would do all of this. That's when I slowly saw 5 figures coming up to view._

_The next thing I knew, I wanted to run away… call me a "coward", I don't care! I have my own problems and I wasn't going to make it worst!_

_Davis caught me by my wrist as I looked back at him. "Don't go," he said._

_~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~_

_"WOW!" We all gasped in amazement as the fireworks were set up in the sky. "The fireworks in Christmas are very pretty! What more on New Year?" Kari said._

_"This remembers me of the time when we first got along..." I said looking up at the fireworks and they looked at me. "Do you guys remember it too?" I looked back at them and smiled. They nodded and we continued looking at the fireworks-filled sky._

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ken can't help but give out a smile within the darkness. Slowly… tears form his eyes as images of his friends helping him came flashing back.

_ "Yo, man! Are you okay?" –Davis_

_"Fight it Ken! You mustn't give up!" –Tai_

_"I want to… help too… If this keeps Ken… from being… in trouble! Then… I'm going to… fight no matter… what happens!" –T.K._

_"Come on, Ken! Fight it! You must hang on!" –Joe_

_"Ken! Wake up!" –Yolei_

Slowly, loud voices rang inside his head. And finally, he opened his eyes and came face-to-face with his friends.

"Ken!" Yolei cried happily. "You're awake!" Cody yelled. "Ken, are you okay?" Davis yelped. "We were so worried!" Kari panicked. "We're so glad you finally woke up!" T.K. jumped.

"Shush!" Joe scolded and everyone fell silent. "Ken has been through a lot and I suggest everyone leave the room for him to rest!" Joe ordered.

"Joe… you're starting to act like a bossy nurse!" Davis teased. "I don't care!" Joe snapped. "Out!" And slowly, everyone left the room…

"Try to get some sleep, okay Ken?" Joe gave one last smile and closed the door behind him.

Ken can't help but chuckle at his best friends' remarks, and finally, went back to sleep.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"Ken, we brought you some food-" The young DDs came inside Ken's room only to find him standing outside his balcony. "Ken?" Davis called as Yolei settles the tray on Ken's table.

Ken leaned on the rail and looked down as his eyes were covered by his bangs. "Is it reacting again?" Cody asked, trying to keep his voice calm. Ken shook his head, which gave the DDs a wave of relief.

"I was just thinking…" Ken paused. "About things" His voice trembled.

"What things?" T.K. asked as the DDs leaned on the rail with Ken. "The day… when I transferred to Odaiba Elementary… when I got caught by Black Widow. And…" he shivered. "The fireworks…"

"You still haven't forgotten about that?" Cody asked.

"How can I forget all the things you've done for me?" Ken sobbed, cupping his mouth to avoid himself from choking. But it didn't work for he already choked from his sobs.

"I feel so helpless… all the things you've done for me… I… I don't know how to repay you!" Ken whispered. "You don't need to repay us, Ken! Just being your friend is already a big and valuable thing!" Kari smiled.

"I'm really sorry!" Ken apologized.

"For what? The trouble we got in to save your life? You shouldn't be sorry about that, Ken!" Davis smiled. "You know we're always here, right?"

Ken slightly nodded. "You'll never be alone!" Cody smiled.

"HEY, GUYS! COME DOWN HERE FOR A MOMENT!" Tai's voice came from downstairs. "What is it, Tai?" Kari yelled back.

"SEE FOR YOURSELF!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Sparklers?" The young DDs gasped as Matt and Tai took out a few boxes from a plastic bag. "A vendor was selling some of these with discounts. And since, New Year is fast approaching, I thought we might buy some!" Joe explained.

"That's right… it's December 29 right now!" Ken looked at the calendar. _'They've been here for 4 days now… all for me!'_ Ken smiled. "Mom and Dad will be coming home 2 days from now, ne Wormmon?" Ken asked his partner Digimon on the floor.

"Yes, Ken!" Wormmon nodded. "Why don't we get some of these working, then?" Joe suggested as he handed them out to everyone.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

It may not be like last time… but fireworks are fireworks. Fireworks + Friends = Fun (**A/N: **Hey! ^^ F4!!! ^^ Hahaha!)

The company of his friends is enough for Ken. He stared at the sparks that flew out of the Sparkler and can't help but notice that those sparks aren't different from them.

_'It wouldn't be nice to see if there's only one spark coming out. It should be accompanied by a lot to notice its wonders.'_ He thought.

"Hey, Ken! Come and look at this!" Davis called. "Yeah! Coming!" Ken yelled back as he ran to the goggle boy. And there, on the ground, lay powdered ashes from the Sparklers.

And they weren't separated.

~ End… For good! ^^ ~


End file.
